Rocket, Team Rocket, and the Flying Pikachu
by Rocket0634
Summary: The Continuation of "Team Rocket and the Flying Pikachu" More from Rocket's POV, rather than Jessie/James/Meowth. Please visit Pokepal Karai Natsume's page for the original story :P


Rocket, Team Rocket, and the Flying Pikachu (A Continuation of Team Rocket and the Flying Pikachu) Part 1

**~Pokemon's not owned by me, and the original story can be found on Pokepal Karai Natsume's fanfiction page. This story is based on HGSS, and the Pokewalker- trying to find the special flying Pikachu!**

**~Rocket gets all the luck, doesn't he? Well... that kinda gets out of hand when Wonders and Rocket decide to split up for about the 15****th**** time. And all fifteen times, the badguy gets the upper hand. This time, Team Rocket successfully captured Rocket, but couldn't get him to do ANYTHING they wanted. Basically, all they were able to pull off is trapping him. It got so out of hand, that Giovanni himself arrived to Johto- Where Cassidy and Butch were keeping Rocket- and tried to make a deal with him. Rocket had beaten Giovanni in battle before, in the Kanto region. So the two already didn't have a good relationship, and their discussion didn't bring either of them to a consensus. However, Giovanni decided to make a deal with the Charmander- one in which said that if Rocket couldn't find a legendary Pokemon- or at least a Pokemon that was not the same to other Pokemon- he would let him go. The proposition was hard for Rocket to consider until he told him **_**what**_** Pokemon he wanted specifically. A flying Pikachu. Rumor in Johto had suggested that in a place called "Yellow Forest" lived a Pikachu that knew an interesting move- Fly. Giovanni wanted that Pikachu, and was pretty sure Rocket **_**could**_** find it. However, if Rocket could not find the Flying Pikachu within the day, Giovanni would compromise with him, and his chances of being released would be high. Rocket, knowing his chances... took the offer.**

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to go to that Forest to search for a Flying Pikachu. And If I don't find it, you'll let me go?" Rocket asked.  
"Yes, but remember, you must come back here to keep your side of the deal, and _then_ I'll let you go." Giovanni said.  
"Don't have much choice here. I'll locate Yellow Forest and bring back what I find." Rocket responded.  
"Giovanni sir, the bag is ready for the Charmander." A Rocket grunt came to Giovanni, with a bag in his hand.  
"A bag?" Rocket asked.  
"Don't think I'm going to put you in that forest without proper supplies. That way, you can't sneak your way out. In this bag is simply four Pokeballs. Three empty, one being one of your beloved Pokemon." Giovanni said.  
_I hope it's my Luxio. I don't want to leave her behind again._ "Okay, so, you're sending me into this forest as a trainer?"  
"Being a Pokemon, you do have the upper hand. You can listen around for rumor, and any other uses that being a Pokemon can give you." Giovanni explained. "Now, I must go and prepare my other plans. BUTCH, CASSIDY! You two escort the Charmander to the forest!" He exclaimed.  
"Yes sir!" Butch and Cassidy both said.

Rocket looked at the sign. It said "Yellow Forest. The home of the special flying and surfing Pikachus. The chance of finding one is so low that you might as well just pass this forest by right now." Cassidy and Butch found the sign as well.

"Ha! Knowing Rocket's luck with encountering rare Pokemon, it's a definite 100% all the way!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"You better put your best into finding that Flying Pikachu, or the boss with start doing bad things to you!" Butch exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I also know there isn't the best of chances of catching any Pikachu if you two are going to be hovering over me like that." Rocket complained.

"Oh no, we're not going in with you. Only idiots would go and try to go into that forest without a bunch of luck. We're going to stay out here and make sure you don't try and escape the forest." Cassidy explained.

"Fine then. I'll go into the forest and get back out by nightfall." Rocket explained.

Rocket turned around and walked into the Forest, leaving Cassidy and Butch to their talking about how lucky they were to finally capture Rocket- after all the times he and Wonders made them blast off. Apparently they found a way past his powers, and can control them to a limit.

When Rocket entered the Forest he was immediately welcomed by some Park Ranger.

"Oh my! This is unbelievable! A Charmander in the Yellow Forest! That's a rare sight to behold, even rarer than the Flying Pikachu!" The ranger said.

"Sorry, I'm here as a... Poke-trainer." Rocket explained.

"OH MY! You're Rocket, THE Rocket!!! If anyone can fly that finding Pikachu- er, fly th... fl... FIND THAT FLYING PIKACHU, it'd be you! Yes, do ya want one?" The ranger asked.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Rocket asked.

"Well then," The Ranger Guy said. "Why don't ya take this Pokewalker then?"

"Pokewalker?" Rocket asked.

"Yep," The ranger said. "It's a Pedometer that measures the number of steps you've taken in this park. There's an old legend that says if you can take ten thousand steps in this park, the flying Pikachu will appear.

"Ten Thousand steps? How do the steps make a difference of what Pokemon appears?" Rocket asked.

"Hmm... you are as smart as they said. My brother was able to finish right then and there with the last couple of su- er, visitors that came here. So, the deal is that if you take more steps, the more the Pikachu will respect you. Well, unless you're not very respected. To get a Pikachu's respect, you must walk not to catch the Pikachu, but to prove that you have the heart and the endurance to be a trainer... being strange to say to a Pokemon..." The Ranger explained.

"A couple of suckers, eh? So, I see how that works. So many people come in here just for the Flying Pikachu, that the Pikachu don't respect them." Rocket explained.

"I must say though, that there are some disrespectful trainers out there that have gotten their hands on flying and surfing Pikachu, but they all took the required steps. I guess it depends on how lucky you are. Oh, two things I forgot to mention... First, the steps must be taken before Midnight- or else you'll need to start over." The Ranger said.

"That makes no sense..." Rocket commented.

"Hey, I didn't make the rules. Now the second thing is that you can only meet EITHER the surfing Pikachu or the Flying Pikachu per visit. You can't tell them apart- apparently- until you leave the forest. Some special force in the forest makes all the Pikachu appear Male when you find them, however when you leave, they go back to their proper gender. It's quite perplexing. Remember that the surfing Pikachu is a female, and the Flying Pikachu is a male. Now good luck with your quest!" The ranger explained.

_Gosh, so many rules... It's like some game company did this to get money out of those silly Pokewalkers._

"Oh, right. In order to find a Pikachu, you're going to need to walk with one of your Pokemon." The ranger explained.

"I _am_ a Pokemon..." Rocket responded.

"Technically, you're a trainer. My brother let those other goofs go off with three Pokewalkers, but that's not how it works around here. You DO have another Pokemon, correct?"

"My Luxio. Or whoever's in this Pokeball." Rocket answered, taking out his Luxio's Pokeball.

"Come on out Luxio!" Rocket exclaimed, releasing the Pokemon out of his Pokeball- who was in fact his Luxio.

"ROCKET, ROOOOOCCCCKKKKKEEETTT! I'm FREE! I've been stuck in that thing foooorrrrreeeevvvveeerrrrr! Thanks for finally getting me OUT of that thing, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"

"Woah, woah, Luxio! Chill! I just need you to go on a walk with me."

"A walk? You mean like a romantic walk?" The Luxio asked.

"Not really... just a normal walk to help me catch a Pokemon." Rocket explained.

"Okay, okay, you scared me there. Haha, almost thought you had a crush on me or something." Luxio explained.

"Quite a talker she is there, ain't she?" the ranger asked.

"Yeah." Rocket answered.

"Well a Luxio is a good decision. Legend also says that if you have a electric, Ground, or Grass type with you will decrease the amount of steps you need." The ranger explained.

"Oh great. Thanks for your help mister." Rocket said.

Rocket explained to Luxio what he was actually trying to do, and they soon came across a sign in the forest saying 'Group C'.

"Group C? The Pikachu here are in groups? Makes me think it's a setup even more..." Rocket said.

At that moment, another Park Ranger Guy conveniently came out from behind a tree to explain the situation to them. "There are three groups of Pikachu in the forest," He said. "You probably won't find the one that flies at all in group C. Farther down you'll find Group B. When you get ten thousand steps there's a slight chance you might catch him there. And then, the group where you're sure to find the Flying Pikachu at the very back of the forest is Group A. You get ten thousand steps and go down there. Then you'll find'em for sure."

"Are you the same guy who just talked to us a moment ago?" Rocket asked.

"Naw, that was my bro." The ranger guy said, then walking away.

Rocket exchanged glances with his Luxio, and the two continued on into the forest, to see if they could find a Flying Pikachu.

After some walking about Rocket made sure he had 10,000 steps anyways, even though the Park Ranger guy said having an Electric type would decrease the amount of steps needed to find a flying Pikachu. He had decided to start looking for some Pikachu. He looked for the radar feature of his Pokewalker, and it gave an !!!! to his right. He blinked and ran over to the place where the radar was pointing to, and he started to hear some crying. In seconds, a Pokemon rammed into him, followed by two people behind him, running into Luxio.

"Get- OFF!" Rocket exclaimed, pushing the Pokemon off of him. Rocket examined the Pokemon a moment, and realized it was a Meowth. Not just A Meowth, but THE Meowth. "Oh joy, more Team Rocket members." Rocket noticed.

"Hey, is that a talking Charmander?!" James asked.

"Forget flying and surfing Pikachus, a talking Pokemon is a Pokemon rarely seen at all! Surely the boss would want a Pokemon that could TALK!" Jessie exclaimed.

Rocket rolled his eyes unnoticed.

"Yeah, just imagine the boss trying to communicate with his Pokemon and can't understand a word they're sayin! Then the talking Charmander comes in-"

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH! Seriously, I'd rather listen to a MOTTO than listening to a fantasy that doesn't even make sense! I mean really, YOU'RE a talking Meowth and so far you've hardly gotten anywhere with your boss." Rocket explained.

"Oh right. Forgot about that again..." Meowth said.

_So these are the three idiots from Team Rocket Cassidy's always complaining about. And Giovanni. And that Park Ranger... Now it all makes sense..._

"Listen, is that a Pokevoice I hear?"

"It speaks to me loud and CLEAR!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the Stars!"

"And through your EAR!"

"Bringing Chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

_Wow, this is unbelievable._

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"Team Rocket..."

"We're in your face!"

"Wooobbufeettt!"

"Well, at least it's different.." Rocket commented.

"Now then, let's get that Charmander!" Jessie exclaimed.

"No point you idiots. I'm here on Giovanni's command. However, your friends Cassidy and Butch are RIGHT outside this forest. I'm sure they'll love taking the credit for the Flying Pikachu I'm going to find." Rocket said. _I might not find the Pikachu, but these three are stupid enough to believe I can._

"C... C... C... CASSIDY?!??!?! Ooooh... JAMES! MEOWTH! Let's find them. NOW." Jessie exclaimed.

"Yeah, we lost our Pikachu too many times, we're not going to let Cassidy and Butch take the Credit THIS TIME!" Meowth exclaimed.

"LET'S GO!" Team Rocket announced, running off back to the entrance.

"That... was weird." Luxio commented.

"Come on! We have a Pikachu to find! Let's just hope it's a surfing one..." Rocket exclaimed.

Rocket decided that the signs only told you where it was possible to catch Pokemon, not where the Pokemon were located, like the Ranger's brother had said. He looked at his PokeRadar every so often and it would always have a '!' at the warning, which Rocket guessed he wanted a '!!' or a '!!!'. Around 11:58 PM, he finally caught a lucky break. His Pokeradar had showed two !! and one !!! Pokemon in his radar. He expertly (or rather, luckily) caught the three Pikachus, and then he and Luxio ran back to the entrance to find a very beaten up Cassidy and Butch.

"Do I want to know?" Rocket asked.

"I don't want to talk about it... just show us the three Pikachu you should have." Cassidy requested, rubbing her head.

Rocket called Luxio back, and released the three Pikachu, very much hoping that they wouldn't have the Flying Pikachu.

There were two females and one male. One male, if that was the right male, then Rocket'd be sunk.

"Okay Cassidy, ready to check their movesets?" Butch asked.

"Whenever you are Bith." Cassidy said.

"MY NAME IS BUTCH-OW!" Butch exclaimed, then rubbing his cheek too.

"Sorry to say this, but your name is Butchow?" Rocket asked.

"Oh be quiet you..." Butch hissed.

The two checked the three Pokemon, to Rocket's dismay, the male would be last.

"Volt Tackle, Fake Out, Thundershock, Growl."

"Not it." Cassidy said.

They tried the second female.

"Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, and Surf."

_SURF?! YES! You can only find either a Surfing Pikachu or a Flying one in this forest!_

"Surf? Since when does a Pikachu know SURF?!" Cassidy asked.

"The sign there says Flying and Surfing. We might as well come back with these Pikachu and check the last one when we make it to the boss.

"Okay. Rocket. Show me the three Pikachu you caught." Giovanni said.

"Gotcha." Rocket said, releasing his three newly caught Pikachu.

"Remember Rocket, if you found that flying Pikachu, you will do anything I say, is that clear?" Giovanni said.

"Of course." Rocket answered.

Giovanni had a machine come in and announce movesets, starting with the female, then going to the male, then going to the other female.

"Volt Tackle, Fake out, ThunderShock, Growl"

"Volt Tackle... impressive move." Giovanni said.

"ThunderShock, Growl, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave."

"Not any better than a Group C Pokemon." Giovanni said.

"Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, and Surf."

"Surf? That's not a flying Pikachu! That's nothing more than a surfing Pikachu!

"Well Giovanni, It seems that a Flying Pikachu really isn't findable in that forest, even for someone like me." Rocket said.

"Alright, you win our deal. It was nice doing business with you." Giovanni said.

**Want to review? I'm sure some of you are wondering why Giovanni is giving up so easily. We may find out why... or not.**


End file.
